


Forbidden Hotel

by Shadowlink100



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: has a plot but it not really important until later, they are one big family but some are jerks compared to others, this is a fic that be update when I get ideas for, this is an pure oc fic about a hotel of linksona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: Welcome to the Forbidden Hotel, where Link of all kinds are welcome to stay and live. We have all your needed handle for you, you get your own room, join in on the different activities that we have, and if you like you can add your own activities if you wish. So what are you waiting for come on down and be a resident now, (friends and family are allowed to come and visit if they have an invite others they are not welcome.)
Kudos: 7





	Forbidden Hotel

The moon was out and shining down onto the forest below, where a figure was walking through the forest. The only light sources coming from the moon, casting shadows all around the figure when they spot a building in the distance that appears to be abandoned. As the figure got to the edge of the forest, they passed through a shield spell set up by someone with powerful magic, revealing that the abandoned building from before appeared to be not abandoned. 

The figure exits the forest and follows the path to the building, which upon closer viewing reveals that the building is a hotel and fully functional. The figure passes by a race track, and a stable, however in the moonlight it gives hints to other buildings around but couldn’t see them clearly. The figure finally arrives at the hotel entrance and opens the door, revealing it to be the lobby, and a voice calls out to the figure who entered.

"Hi, Melee. Just got back from fighting?" a voice asks from behind the reception desk. "Yeah, it was brutal today compared to the last few days Ree- Magic what are you doing?" Melee asked magic who was the one behind the reception desk. 

Looking up from moving stuff around on the desk, seemingly trying to find something, "I'm looking for the item or spell Reese used to clone himself. If I can get my hands on it...do you know how much chaos I can cause with having multiple clones of myself?" Magic says before ducking back under the desk to try and find a secret compartment in the desk. 

"Magic if you find it let me know." Melee tells Magic but all they did was raise a hand in a yes monition. 

"Find what Melee?" Turning his head to where the new voice was coming from revealed the Mayor, standing in the doorway of the stairwell looking more tired than usual since their Ganon and Link are staying here for a couple of days. 

"I'm trying to find that item Reese used to clone himself. Darn no secret compartment anywhere on this desk." Magic sighs before getting up from under the desk, "Everything is what you usually see on a reception desk, besides this mirror." Holding up a mirror as he finishes speaking. 

Mayor quickly walks over and grabs the mirror, "Knowing you, you tend to break stuff like this." Setting it back onto the desk where it belongs, "Now get out from behind there."

"I never get a break from all this chaos," Reese mumbled to themselves as they entered the lobby of the hotel, carrying a clipboard in front of them when a voice greeted them, "Who was it this time Reese? I swear some of them cause you more work for no reason." 

Reese looks up and upon noticing Mayor standing by their desk, they greet them, "Oh Mayor, I didn't see you there. Did your Ganon and Link leave already?" Reese questioned making their way over while taking out a pen and started to check off the checklist of tasks they need to get done. 

"Sadly no..." She trails off getting a look of tiredness on her face, "They are behaving for now but I am certain once both of them go back home they start fighting." Mayor croaked out, the stress of having both here behaving, but knowing that once both are back onto the island they are going to start fighting again. Seeing the stressed look on her face, Reese set the clipboard on their desk and pulled Mayor into a hug, "It’s going to be ok, Mayor. We all are here to support you through this." 

They whisper to the Mayor who finally lets all the stress out by crying into the hug. When both of them felt two more pairs of arms wrapping around them joining in on the hug. Reese upon feeling the other two arms reveal to be Melee and Magic. 

"It will be alright Mayor. Like Reese said we are here for you," Magic told Mayor in a quiet tone, when Melee chimed in, "After all, we all deal with this at one point in our lives. Some more than others," He remembered the conversation he and Magic had while going about their past hardship.

“Oh Gee, are we giving out hugs now?” A voice exclaimed, causing the group to get out of the hug, turning to where the voice came from and seeing Koridai, Kitsune, and Rider. As the trio came over to join them the front door opened.

“Were you guys standing here waiting for me to come back?” A voice proclaims in a narcissistic tone, causing the group to sigh before some are already leaving the room. 

“No we weren’t waiting for you and I just remember that I have something to do that doesn’t evolve being here with you. Come on Melee, let's get out of here.” Magic growled out before leaving the room with Melee following shortly behind. Reese heads back to his desk, walking around the front to get behind. They then took out a logbook and set it down on the counter of the desk before booting up the computer. Watcher makes his way to the front desk making his way past Mayor, and noticing the tears mark on their face, he quickly pats them on the back.

“Come and sign in Watcher, and I need to track down Melee too so they can sign in,” Reese stated to Watcher, causing him to huff before making his way over to the book and quickly signing his name down in the return. 

“I don’t know why we have to do all of this. If you ask me it's pointless, and why do we even need a reception? No one even comes and checks in unless they are family and friends who were invited?” Watcher asks, leaning on the counter. Reese gets a look of irritation from what Watcher said.

“We need one for when people like you tend to disappear and we don’t know where you go, causing us to freak out because you know what has been going after us.” Mayor huffed out before turning away and heading towards the stair, “Reese I be in my room if you want to talk with me.” Mayor got out before heading up the stairs.

Watcher just watches before heading towards the stairs too, “I'm ringing the bell when I’m ready for your services.” Watcher declares, finally making his way up the stairs.   
Reese lets out a hum, continuing to type away on their computer. They pulled up the security monitors making sure that no one was coming towards the lobby and picking up the mirror. They stand up from their chair, using the mirror ability and a copy of themselves appear. The copy gave a nod to Reese before sitting in the chair, typing away like Reese was doing earlier, allowing Reese to set the mirror back down and heading to the stairs to meet up with Mayor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that is for me to just write at my own pace and to help get my writing brain cells back. Hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who allowed me to use their linksona for this fic. If you are on discord and would like to have your linksona involve just message me or join the forbidden links, discord group. Here the discord link https://discord.gg/jD33zgmY4q


End file.
